


Still Waiting

by Mareel



Series: Refuge [6]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Archer/Reed, Drabble, Enterprise, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting and hoping are the whole of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This should be considered part 6/? of my Refuge series of Season 3 fic, though it stands on its own. Quote in summary is from Gian Carlo Menotti.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Archived to Reed's Armory on 05/24/2004_  
> 

I waited for him...

to explain to me why he had to be the one to go,  
to fly the one-way mission,the one to sacrifice himself...

to tell me why he couldn't ask anyone else to die,  
why he couldn't let anyone else make the sacrifice he planned to make...

to ask me to look after Porthos,  
and to make sure Enterprise made it safely home...

to take a last glance around our quarters,  
see our bed still rumpled...

to touch my cheek  
and kiss me goodbye

and tell me he loved me  
one last time.

...

Was he hoping...?

~the end~


End file.
